


Missing You Since 1776

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fourth of July, Hungover, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flock wakes up with no memories of the Fourth of July. The good thing is, with the help of technology and another angel, they are able to piece together what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You Since 1776

Blake was the first member of the flock to wake up. And she woke with one of the worst hangovers she has ever experienced. She groaned and covered her eyes to block out the morning's light. Her stomach, to say the least, was pissed off and her mouth felt like it had steel wool in it.

She took another moment of silence and stillness before she uncovered her eyes and pulled her body up. She blinked the hungover haze away and noticed that she had fallen asleep in a tree.

Sadly, not one of the strangest things that she had done with her life.

The next strange thing, was that she was wearing a military uniform. This too, was not foreign to her. She had been in the military for some time, growing up. She looked at the uniform. It was the uniform that was strange. Judging by the marks and pins on the uniform, she was second in command, something she was not when she was in the forces. The next weird thing about the uniform, was that it was blue. No uniforms were like this anymore, unless they were the dress uniform. 

But the strangest thing about the uniform, was that it looked like it had come from a Revolutionary War Museum. When she turned around to look for her mate and his family, she saw a gun. It was not the gun that she held with her on missions, or the gun she trained with. This was a gun that was older than she was. It was long, sleek and, upon further inspection, it too was from the Revolutionary War Museum.  

Blake Porter looked around her, inspecting if any other members of her family were in the tree. When she determined that none were, she began to (slowly) climb down the tree. 

When she hit the ground and stumbled, she saw that Dean was dressed in a similar military uniform. Fumbling to Dean, she encountered Gabriel, who was laying on top of Lucifer, and they were both dressed like they had come from the late 1700's Stepping around them, she found that Michael was laying on a hill about twenty meters away from where she was currently standing.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked herself. When she was about to make a move to Dean, she shouted loudly when a hand grasped her shoulder. This woke the Dean, Lucifer, Gabriel and Dean up. Blake turned around quickly to find that it was Cas, who looked like he was dealing with his own hangover.

"Fucking Hell, Blake!" Dean shouted when he was so rudely awoken. Lucifer and Gabriel pushed themselves off of each other and stood up, swaying a bit. Blinking a couple of times, Gabriel asked,

"Where is Ben Franklin?"

"I think you're still drunk, brother." Lucifer said to Gabriel. Lucifer looked around and pointed out that Michael was now walking towards them. When Michael got to Blake he kissed her heavily. She pulled away and coughed. 

"Michael," She coughed, "You need a fucking breath mint." Michael blushed and took in his surroundings.

"Where are Penny and Sam?" He asked. Gabriel smiled, the feeling of being hungover passed and shouted,

"Sam!" Dean and Blake shrunk back when he shouted and they both punched him. 

That is when they heard the nicker. They all looked to the right and saw that a bay horse was trotting over to them. When the horse got close to the confused humans and angels they saw that Penny was sleeping and somehow, stuck on the bay horse. Lucifer walked up to the horse that was carrying his mate, and removed her from the animal. The horse snorted and began to graze on the grass they were all standing on. 

Penny was the most recognizable. Blake did not know why they were all dressed up like they had come from the Revolutionary War, but Penny was dressed like George Washington and the bay horse was one of his noble steeds. 

"What the fuck happened last night?" Dean asked hotly, waking Penny. "And where the fuck is Sam?" 

That was when Sam stumbled in through the trees. Like the rest of the flock, he was dressed in formal 1700's wear. But the thing that pointed out who he was, was the kite that was attached to his wrist with a key on the string. 

"Why the fuck am I Ben Franklin?" Sam asked.

"What the hell happened last night?" Penny asked.

"I'll tell you arse holes what happened." A British voice came. Blake and the others turned and saw a tall, thin blonde man standing in the grass wearing a British Uniform.

"Balthazar," Cas said.

"Don't 'Balthazar' me, you dick." He started. He looked at Michael. "Well?"

"Well What," Michael wondered.

"Get it off me." Balthazar said with a huff. 

"Get what off you," 

"The fucking British Uniform, you twat!" Blake did not know who this angel was, but since Cas seemed to know him, and no one else was jumping to kill him, he seemed like he was a friendly. Blake, in her hungover haze, said,

"You're Sir William Howe." And then she burst out laughing. 

"Yeah, laugh it up Porter." He said, pulling out his rifle. "But who are you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She said.

"I just want to know what happened last night." Penny said in a small voice. Balthazar sighed and took out an iPhone. He tossed it to Blake, who dropped it, and told them to look at the videos.

_The eight of them had marveled at the fireworks in the video. Then Michael had asked about the history of the Revolutionary War._

_"We said fuck you to the British." He slurred. "then kicked there asses."_

_"We dumped their tea in the river in Boston." Sam shouted loudly. "And then got shot up." He finished sadly._

_"George Washington chopped down a tree and rode a horse." Penny added wisely._

_"We-" The camera person said._ Blake groaned at the sound of her drunken voice.  _should go to Philadelphia." She took a sip of here drink. "good American Resolution Stuff." So everyone angel grabbed their human and took off to the nearest museum that housed American Revelation Museum._

_About thirty minutes into the building, Michael had snapped them all into uniforms._

"So that is how we got into the uniforms," Sam mused. 

_Blake had turned the camera to face the flock and she shouted,_

_"We should fight the British!" There was a cheer from her family and they all got back to the field they were once in. Lucifer was the one who equipt them with authentic guns and Penny the horse._

_"George Washington!" Dean shouted to Penny. "Lead us into battle."_

_"There is no Brit here!" She returned louder than she should have. The camera began to run away, getting a nauseating shot of the ground moving with Blake running._

"Christ Blake," Gabriel muttered, looking away from the feed. "Could you have at least held the camera up?"

"I was hammered." She retorted. They watched the film again. 

_Blake was climbing the tree. A branch snapped and Blake cursed. When she got to a good position, she placed the camera so she could document the battle that was about to take place._

_"I'll scout ahead!" Michael shouted. He ran out of frame. A minute went by with Penny trotting around on the bay horse that Lucifer had mojo-ed up for her. Gabriel looked at Sam and said,_

_"You have long hair." He sapped his fingers and Sam's uniform was gone. It was replaced by civilian clothing and a kite tied to his hands with a key on the string. Sam started screaming bloody murder when he saw that the kite had a clown face on it._

The flock laughed as they watched Sam run in circles, screaming until he ran out of frame.

_Michael had come back with an angel._

_"Bathazack!" Gabriel slurred. He approached the British angel and hugged him tight._

_"You are drunk."_

_"You are British." He replied when he stumbled back. Michael snapped his fingers and Balthazar's V-neck shirt had vanished and was replaced with a British uniform._

_"Fire!" Lucifer shouted. Balthazar did not have time to react before Dean had shot him with the rifle. Lucky for him, the bullets were filled with paint, so it only stained his uniform. The firing scared off the horse that Penny was on, and they galloped out of frame._

_Blake could be heard laughing and shooting at the single British man._

_Balthazar could be heard cursing up a storm._

_Cas then turned his gun, and shot Lucifer, siding with his other sibling._

_"You're Benedict Cumberbatch!" Gabriel shouted before shooting Dean._

_"It's Benedict Arnold!" Blake shouted down._

_Another minute of fighting broke out before Balthazar grabbed Cas and flew off._

_Gabriel laughed and fell on the grassy floor. Lucifer shot his gun in the air, and then flopped on top of his brother. Blake laughed and then gasped. The camera was facing Balthazar, who was still clothed in the British uniform, but now without paint._

_"Would it be wrong for me to wish you a happy Independence Day?" She could be heard asking. Balthazar glared at her and grabbed the phone._

_"Patriotic Bitch." He said._

_"Loyalist Bastard."  Blake drunkenly nodded and then her eyes rolled back in her head._ the feed cut out.

"So you bastards captured me, shot at me and then tapped it?" Balthazar commented. Michael snapped his fingers and the British angel was back in his normal clothes. 

"Apperently," Lucifer said sheepishly.

"We've been missing you since 1776." Gabriel commented. He raised his rifle and shot the angel again. The angel looked at the orange paint on his shirt and said,

"You bastard."

"You are British!" He shouted. "This is America!" Balthazar rolled his eyes and flew off. 

The eight of them stood there for a while. Dean broke the silence when he said,

"We still have a few more fireworks." The humans smiled. "Let's light them off at his place."


End file.
